You and me together!
by Mdmistoffelees98
Summary: Mistoffelees loves Cassandra but he's afraid to tell her his fellings because there are two things in the way, one of them is Tugger. This has a little bit of violence but there's no verbal agression, so that's why I rated K .I'm going to try to put also a little bit of humor. Enjoy the story and review please.
1. Admit it!

It has been a couple of days since Munkustrap became the leader. But that wasn't the only difference. It was Spring in London. All the queens were happy picking up the most beautiful flowers they could find and now many toms and queen were falling in love for each other, so you could see couples walking around the junkyard.

Now it was night and Alonzo and Mistoffelees were washing up the dinner dishes. Like almost every night, Bustopher was in a club. Victoria was practicing her dancing skills with the other young queens. The two toms didn't say anything for a while until Alonzo stopped cleaning his dish and looked at his brother.

-Mistoffelees.

-Yeah?

Alonzo took a deep breath and continued.

-I'm leaving the den.

Mistoffelees gasped for a moment. His brother was leaving the den? Why would he do that? What about uncle Bustopher? All this questions came to his mind.

-Why? Aren't you happy here? What about uncle?

-I already told him and he understands. I'm happy here but you see, Jemima and I have been talking and we're mates now and we want to build our family together.

Those were enough reasons for him to leave their den. He and his siblings were adults now and Alonzo was the elder. Mistoffelees white face became a sad white face. Alonzo looked at him once more and put his paw in his brother shoulder.

-Hey, I'm just changing den, not solar system. And one day so will you and so will Victoria.

-I know that but it's hard to leave uncle Bustopher alone. He raised us since… you know.

-He spends all the time in clubs and he told me that he'll be happy if we leave the den because he wants us to have a better life.

Mistoffelees smiled at his brother, still sad he was leaving, and went back to his dish.

-Did you tell Victoria about this?

-No, but I will tomorrow. –said Alonzo.

They said nothing for a while again. Outside they could see for the window in front of them the full moon. They smiled to the moon but Mistoffelees looked down when he saw Cassandra passing by and stood there looking at her, losing himself in her beautiful green eyes. Alonzo saw him looking at her and started laughing.

-Why the hell are you laughing?- asked Mistoffelees.

-You should've seen your face. AHAHAH! It was priceless, bro!

Angry, Mistoffelees threw water to Alonzo and his dish fell and broke in hundreds of little glass pieces, but Alonzo didn't care.

-I was just kidding. It's good that you finally found it.

-Found what?- asked Mistoffelees perfectly knowing what he meant.

-Found love. C'mon everybody knows that you love her since you were a kit. Don't deny it, I know it's true. Admit it! Admit it! Admit it!

-Fine, it's true. –he shouted -I like her since I was a kit. But anyway I should forget her.

-What? Why?- shouted Alonzo while he was picking up the glass pieces.

-She is way to good for me and she likes Tugger. Like almost every queen.

-How do you know if she really likes him? Look at Jemima. She used to be with Tugger all the time but that was just because all the other queens were. Maybe she just does it because all the queens do.- explained Alonzo.

-Yeah, maybe but I still am afraid of her answer and there's one more thing I have to tell you.

-Oh ok, what is it?- asked Alonzo.

-Do you remember that school of magic in Newcastle that was having auditions in London?

Alonzo nodded.

-I auditioned and today I got the results. I got in. I can go to that school in Newcastle. But it's so hard to decide. If I go I leave the Jellicle Ball, my family, my friends and… Cassandra. If I stay I will never be a good magician and if Cassandra says "no" I might regret for the rest of my life. –explained Mistoffelees.

-Why did you even audition? If you knew it would be hard to choose between the Jellicle Ball and the school?

-I don't know I didn't think about any of those things. I went there just to see the other magicians and then I auditioned because I wanted to show them my powers, but I never thought I would make it.

-Well – started Alonzo- if you need to decide quickly, you should go talk to Cassandra and tell her your feelings for her. Look there she goes. Go talk to her.

Mistoffelees was petrified. He had no idea about what he was going to say. Alonzo put his paws in his brother's shoulders and pushed him to the door.

-C'mon Romeo go get your Juliet.

Mistoffelees looked at him and gave him a nervous smile. He took a deep, very deep breath and walked to her. She was alone sitting in the top of an abandoned car looking at the stars with her green eyes sparkling. He stopped walking for a while. He had no idea about what he was going to say but he suddenly felt something hitting his neck from behind. He looked back and saw a small inoffensive rock now on the floor and he saw his brother looking at him he realize with that rock that Alonzo meant "C'mon keep going!". He looked at her again and started walking and once he reached the car he jumped to the top of it.

-Good night Cassandra.- he saluted.

-Oh good night Mistoffelees. I was so focused in the stars and you scared me.

He was a little bit embarrassed and tried to control himself so that his cheeks wouldn't get pink.

-Oh sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Do you mind if I seat here with you?

-No I don't. Go ahead.

He smiled at her and sat right next to her. He wasn't used to do this kind of things. He was alone most of the time and no one used to sit next to him when he was alone.

-Look at the stars. Aren't they beautiful?- she asked looking at them.

-Not as beautiful as you are. - said Mistoffelees looking at her with a cute little smile.

She heard it and looked at him with admiration.

-You really think so?

He nodded.

-Wow. That was the first time someone told such a sweet thing. Thanks Mistoffelees.-she thanked however she suddenly made a sad face and a tear came out of her eye. Mistoffelees noticed it and asked her.

-What's wrong Cassandra? Why are you sad? Can I help you?

-Oh, Mistoffelees. I received terrible news from my mother. My elder brother Francis was sick because he ate a fish that was poisoned, and, he died this morning.- more tears came out of her eyes.

He felt sad for her. He knew what was losing the parents, but he thought that he would get crazy if Alonzo died to. He only met Francis once when her parents came to the Jellicle Ball to visit her and he liked him a lot because he was a friendly and funny cat. A tear came out of his eye to.

-Oh, I'm sorry to hear about him. He was an amazing cat. I hope he can find peace in the Heaviside Layer. Hey don't feel so bad. Death is just a path that we all must take. Some take it earlier, some take it later, but we will all see each other again in this world or in another world. This is what I think when I remember my parents.

-Those were such wise words, Mistoffelees. It makes me feel better. Thanks again.- she gave him a smile with some tears still.

-Hey look I was thinking. Would you like to hum,go out with me tomorrow night? You know just go for a..a walk and talk after dinner in another place.- he stammered.

-Yes. That would be lovely. See you tomorrow night then.- she kissed his cheek and went away back to her den. Now his cheeks really turned red. He heard a laugh behind him and it was Alonzo hidden behind the car.

-Alonzo what the bloody Heaviside are you doing here?- he shouted.

-I'm sorry I couldn't resist it! AHAHAHAHAH! Man you should look yourself at the mirror and see all your facial expressions. They are priceless. –he laughed even more.

-Oh shut up you! I got a date and that's all that matters you idiot!- Mistoffelees answered.

-Woohoo! Way to go Romeo!- Alonzo put his paw in his brother shoulder and they walked back to the den.


	2. You idiot!

The next morning Mistoffelees woke up at 9am with the sun passing through his room's window. His room was a mess like always. There were lots of magic books out of the shelf, some of his old kitten-hod toys on the floor and there were pictures in the wall that he took with camera that his father gave to him when he was 6 months. Right above his bed was a picture of him with his siblings and his parents in the day he received the camera.

He got up, yawned and stretched his muscles. Today was going to be an important day and he had to be perfect for the night. Nothing could go wrong. He quickly ate a rat and went to the den's "garden" where he had his magic bag. He opened the bag and suddenly his face became whiter that what it was. He picked up his magic cover and when he saw the burns, he gave a really loud high-pitched scream.

-AAAHHHHHH! – he screamt.

Alonzo was in the kitchen and ran to his brother followed by Victoria.

-What a hell was that Mistoffelees? I was sleeping! - said Victoria.

-Alonzo did you wash my cover?

-Yes.

-And you washed it by hand didn't you? - asked Mistoffelees almost like he was going to explode.

-N… no.- said Alonzo, because he knew that his brother had told him exactly to wash it by hand.

-You idiot! Dad gave it to me before my first magic show and now it's ruined. Thanks a lot!- he pushed his brother away and went back to his room. The cover he loved so much was ruined forever. He sat next to the window and stood there watching the birds hugging his cover. suddenly he felt sleepy and fell asleep. He dreamt about the most beautiful moments he had with his family as kid, his first magic show, his first dance class. Everything that made him the cat he is. The dream was perfect until he saw his parent's death. He woke up with his heart beating up way so fast, that he had to sit in his bed for five minutes until he was able to get up. Once he got up, Alonzo came in.

-It's 5 o'clock little brother.- announced Alonzo.

-Ok, thanks Alonzo.- answered Mistoffelees.

-Listen… about the cover…- started Alonzo.

-It's all right. I was too nervous because of tonight and I yelled at you like that just because you burned my magic cover.

-It's good to know that you forgive me. –Alonzo smiled- And you don't have to be nervous little "Romeo". Just go and tell your "Juliet" that you love her and you want to mate with her and have lots of sex and kittens.

-Don't be so stupid! I'm not gonna tell her that!- yelled Mistoffelees.

-I know you won't. - laughed Alonzo- I was just kidding.

-Hey where's uncle Bustopher? I haven't seen him all day.

-I don't know. Maybe he's in his room sleeping.-said Alonzo.

Suddenly Victoria joined her brothers in the small bedroom. She was really stressed out, just like her mother, whenever someone spilled milk across the kitchen floor, well and that someone was most of the times Mistoffelees.

-Have you guys seen uncle Bustopher? He's not in his bedroom. - she said in panic.

-Well, in that case Victoria you stay here while we're going to find uncle. - said Alonzo.

-Hey, why the hell do I have to stay here? I want to go too!- yelled Victoria.

-Because someone needs to be here in case if he comes back and I can't carry him with your help, but I can with Misto's help.- he explained to his sister. She nodded in agreement.

-ALONZO FOR THE ONE HUNDRED TIME DON'T CALL ME THAT! I HATE IT!-Mistoffelees yelled while his face was turning red.

-OK, ok, calm down, geez.- he said with an amusing voice.- C'mon let's go.

"I just hope he's fine and eating in a club around here. Who knows what may happen to him? This is probably because Alonzo told him he's leaving the den. No it can't be. Ever since mom died he never really showed feelings about us ,so why would he now? We must find I'm quickly. Tonight's my big date and I can't miss it for Everlasting sake!"- thought Mistoffelees while they were leaving the junkyard.


	3. Finding Bustopher

The two brothers walked out of the junkyard. But where to start looking was a big problem. London is huge and there are many cat clubs where Bustopher Jones likes to go with his old friends. In most cases you only see cats around Bustopher's age in the clubs he goes because the decoration is old and there's not even a band playing in the room. When young cats go out at night, they usually go to modern clubs or disco's where the decoration is young and there's a dance spot with a band playing or they just go to the park with their friends and spend a quiet time together.

But during the day, there are not many cats in clubs because most of them are drunk in the morning or simply at home with their families.

Mistoffelees looked at Alonzo like "Where do we start looking?" Alonzo didn't say anything for a few seconds but then he said:

-Let's go that way. (he points to his left) That's the way to uncle's favorite club. Then we can ask the owner if uncle was there and then we try to find anything that leads us to him.

-I agree with you. Maybe he's still in the club or near the club because with all that weight he won't go that far.- agreed Mistoffelees.

The two brothers ran in the direction Alonzo pointed. It took them 5 minutes to get there and once they got there, they had a big disappointment. The club was closed. Mistoffelees tried to find a window to see if the owner was inside, but he wasn't.

-Hey look let's go ask that cat over there.- Alonzo pointed to a fat orange cat that shoulb be around Bustopher's age.

They walked very politely to the cat that was playing a wooden flute. The sound coming out of the flute was beautiful. Just like a magic spell to make you sleep. The two toms waited until the cat stopped playing.

-Oh pardon me- said the cat- I didn't see you two there. Can I help you?

The cat was very polite. He was wearing a small black hat, a purple bowtie and his whiskers made him look like an aristocat. His accent was Scottish, but not as good as Skimbleshanks' accent. Before they said a word the cat looked amazed at Mistoffelees.

-Wait a minute. Aren't you two Bustopher's nephews Mistoffelees and Alonzo?

-Yes we are!-they responded in chorus.

-Well you certainly look a lot like him, especially you Mistoffelees. He talks about you and your sister all the time. Even yesterday he told us about your magic skills Mistoffelees.- said the cat.

-That's why we're here, sir. He didn't come home last night and we were wondering if you know where he his.- Mistoffelees explained slowly to the cat. "Uncle talks about us, seriously? Are you sure it war **our **uncle?" he thought.

-Well I can't tell you that much. Yesterday your uncle was dead drunk. That was the only time I saw him like that. It was about midnight when he said goodbye and left the club. He said he was going home. I didn't know which way was the right way to the junkyard, so I didn't really care. He turned to the left and I don't know what happened next. I'm sorry.

-Did he eat rice pudding?- asked Alonzo, pretty sure about the answer.

-Yes, he did.- nodded the cat.

-If we can smell his scent, maybe it will lead us to him, Alonzo!

-You're right Mistoffelees. Thank you mister…hum…- said Alonzo.

-Colin. Just call me Colin.- completed the cat.

The toms thanked Colin for his precious help and started looking for Bustopher's scent. Alonzo was the one who found it due to his hunting skills. They followed it until the end. It stopped not far from there near a garbage can where Bustopher was sitting completely drunk.

-Oh my boys… (hiccup)-he said.

-Uncle what a hell did you do? We were worried about you!- screamt Alonzo.

Right next to Bustopher there were three bottles. Mistoffelees picked one of them.

-Rice pudding vodka? You drank three bottles of this? How could you?

-I couldn't help it. (hiccup) It was stronger than me. I will never do it again. (hiccup)

-Help me out Mistoffelees. We need to carry him back home.

The toms put their uncle's arms above their shoulders and carried him all the way back home, which wasn't an easy task to do.

Back at the junkyard, Victoria was waiting impatiently for them in the kitchen. She was cleaning up dishes that were already cleaned again and again.

-Damn it! Where are they?- she screamt.

Right after that she hear them coming in the den with Bustopher Jones. She gasped when she saw her uncle drunk. They put him in the bed and Bustopher fell asleep. Mistoffelees and Alonzo told Victoria what happened. She couldn't believe not even in a word they said but they were all true.

-My Everlasting Cat look at the time. I must get ready for tonight. I told Cassandra that I'd be there and I will.- said Mistoffelees looking at the clock.

-Uhhh someone's in love.- giggled Victoria.

Mistoffelees smiled at his sister. After that he took a deep bath and combed his fur as he never did before. Tonight was going to be a special night and everything had to be perfect. When he finished it, he looked at the mirror in front of him and said:

-Well, wow, it's time. Just stay calm and everything will be alright, ok? Ok! Let's go.

He walked out of the den and said:

-Bye guys!

-Bye "Romeo"!- his family responded in chorus giggling.

"Wow, they are amazing! It's so good to know that my family is always supporting me." he thought with a big smile on his face.


	4. A magical place

Mistofelees left the den and went to Cassandra's den where they were supposed to meet. They were going for a walk in the park and see the sunset in the main lake. It's beautiful in this time of the year. Mistoffelees was extremely nervous. He couldn't stop liking his fur to make sure it was perfect and was trying not to bite his nails. That's what he does when he's nervous. He finally reached the den. He took a deep breath and knocked the door. He waited a few seconds until he heard Cassandra coming and opening the door.

-Hi Mistoffelees.

-H…iii. Hum, are you ready to go?

She nodded. He made a bow and took her arm. "He is such a gentleman. No other cat around here would do the same." she thought smiling. "That was a little bit exaggerated. Now she probably thinks I'm an idiot. Damn it."

-So did you find your uncle?- she asked.

-Uh? How did you know he was missing?- Mistoffelees looked curiously at her.

-It was impossible not to hear all the noise the three of you made. Especially when you first cried about something that Alonzo ruined.

Mistoffelees' cheeks slightly turned pink as he took his eyes of her. He felt embarrassed.

-I cried about the magic cover that my dad gave to me for my first magic show. That cover meant a lot to me. It's one of the few things my parents gave me before…- he couldn't finish the phrase. A small tear came out of his eyes. Cassandra made him stop walking.

-Hey, it's ok. I know how hard it is to loose someone dear to you. But there's always a place where you will find them and where you'll listen to them. In here. –she touches the place where is heart is.- And they will never run away from here, Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees gave her a big smile and she returned it. They started walking again. "I even forgot we're in the same situation. If Alonzo or Victoria or uncle died I would probably kill myself. The only cat that would stop me would be you Cassandra. You are the only one that understands my pain. Victoria doesn't because she was too young when it happened. Alonzo can't get it because he is emotionally stronger than me, or at least pretends to be. I'm just so happy you are my friend. I hope we can be more than that." he thought.

-Where are you taking me Mistoffelees? Is it far?- she asked.

Mistoffelees shaked is head.

-We're almost there you'll see.

-Ok- she giggled.

It was just around the corner and they were in the park.

-In the park?- she said.

-Wait. I know what you're thinking but I can guarantee you one thing. You won't regret. We're going to a magical place and for that, you need to tie this black neck tie around your eyes and you can't take it until I tell you, ok?

She nodded.

She tried to put it and tie it but it was difficult.

-Here let me help you. –Mistoffelees puts himself behind her and ties the neck-tie around. He is only a bit taller than her so it wasn't hard for him to tie it.- Does it hurt? Can you see anything?

She shacked her head. He put his paws in her shoulders and carefully leaded her to the main lake to see the sunset. It was hard because they weren't walking in the path and there were rocks all over the place, but luckily none of them got hurt and they finally reached the lake just in time. They were exactly in front of the lake were you could see their reflection.

-All right, one, two three, you can take it off. He takes a step back.

Cassandra takes off the neck tie and looks at the beautiful sunset completely amazed. You could see her eyes shining like never before and her body absolutely still. She felt like she was in one of her kitten-hod dreams where she is with someone special watching something special. And that was what she was doing right now. Up in the sky you could see a bunch of birds flying so high like an air plane. There were little bunnies playing with each other and birds feeding their babies in their nests. The grass was green and full of small flowers. The trees were big and leafs were green. What a perfect spring afternoon.

-Beautiful, isn't it? – Mistoffelees takes a step forward.

-Yes. Yes it is. How did you find this place?- she asked him.

-Well, my dad and I found it while we we're playing in the park at sunset time. We called this place "Our magic sunset" because only my family knew and knows about this place. We used to come here every day until Alonzo started "growing up" and said this was lame. Well… telling a story about me again… isn't the reason why I brought you here.

-Well, in that case, tell me. Why did you bring me here for?- she asked.

Mistoffelees didn't know where to start. He took her paws gently and looked at her with his brown eyes:

-Cassandra, ever since they day I met you, ever since the moment we talked with each other, that I… have always loved you. I love you because you are one of the few that really understands me, I love you because you've always been there when I needed you, because you are the kindest queen I know who does everything for everyone. You're beautiful. My life without you is nothing. All I want is to make you happy because if you are happy I am happy too. So, do you want to be my mate?

Cassandra didn't say a word for a while and her silence made Mistoffelees even more nervous than he already was. He was biting his lips, while he was waiting. She suddenly took his paws away from her angrily and ran away from him.

-WAIT!- he cried.

-Get lost! Get away from me!- she cried while she was running until Mistoffelees couldn't see her.

He stood there, with a heavy breath, in the same spot, without moving a single muscle, looking and waiting for her to come back. It started to rain and it made realize that she wasn't coming back for him. Poor Mistoffelees fell on his knees and started crying. Now he was heart-broken, cold and lonely.

-Wh…y, why?- he cried.

He got up and ran all the way back to the junkyard and his den as fast as he could with tears coming out of his eyes. He was felling miserable. Now all that he wanted was to go to his room and stay there forever. And that's exactly what he was going to do. Now he was in the junkyard and his den wasn't far from the gate. He saw his family his sister in the kitchen washing the dishes and looking outside. She was probably waiting for him. He came in the den and once he got in he stopped for a while. His pain was taking care of his actions.

-Hey Mistoffelees how did it go?- asked Victoria without looking at him.

That was it! His pain took care of him. He started crying and ran straight to his room. He closed the door so hard that everyone in the den heard. Alonzo and Bustopher Jones ran into the kitchen to see what happened. Once they realized it was Mistoffelees who did it they all though what probably happened.

-Maybe we should go and talk to him, don't you think?- whispered Alonzo to Victoria.

-Wait, let me go first and I'll try to calm him down.

Alonzo nodded. Victoria walked very carefully to her brother's room. The door wasn't even locked, so she came in very gently and saw Misttoffelees lying in his bed with his head resting in his arms, crying. She approached him and sat on the bed. Sweetly, she started petting the fur between his hears.

-Oh Mistoffelees, it's all right. I'm here. _We're _all here with you. Please tell us what happened.

Alonzo and Bustopher were peeking through the door and Victoria made them a signal to come in. Both of them sat on the floor in front of the bed. His family was there with him, so this made him feel much better. He stopped crying so hard and sat in the bed besides his sister. She got him a blanket, because he was freezing. He smiled as a "Thanks".

-This is about Cassandra isn't it?- asked Victoria.

-Did she say "no"?- asked Alonzo.

-Worse than that. –he said in a deep voice.

-What did she say then? C'mon what could be worse than that?- insisted Bustopher Jones.

-She told me to get away from her and to get lost.- he cried.

-THAT BITCH!- yelled Alonzo.

-Young cat you watch your language!- Bustopher hits Alonzo.

-But she is one…- continued Alonzo.

-Enough! I'm sorry Mistoffelees. I know this must be hard for you. But remember that we are all here in case of you need to talk.- said Bustopher to his sensitive nephew.

-I know. Thanks guys. I know I can count on you! You are the best family in the world.- he thanked.

Suddenly the three of them gave him a big family hug and left the room. He fell asleep in his bed, but still with a broken heart.


	5. My decision and my life!

The next day wasn't easy for Mistoffelees. Even knowing that his family was there to support him, his heart was still broken and nothing could fix it. He was feeling beyond miserable. He had nightmares during the night, her reaction was still in his mind, his stomach was acting weird because he wanted to eat but the food tasted bad for him, he wanted to be alone (more than before) and he didn't want to do anything. He was sitting on his bed with his head resting on his knees. "I definitely need to go out. I'm driving crazy here!" he though.

It was 6 in the morning, so his family and the whole junkyard were still sleeping. Quietly, he left the den and walked out to the junkyard. He made his way to the gate, when a mouse caught his eye. It was a big fat mouse with grey fur. He stood where he was because he didn't know what to do. It was like his stomach and his brain were fighting. It was like his stomach was telling him "C'mon I'm hungry. You're hungry! Go on and catch that big mouse!" while his brain was saying "Don't catch him. It will taste you bad just like the food. Besides, hunting is not your strong point, is it?". He felt anger coming out of him like a fire deep inside. In a second of fraction he jumped on the mouse and stabbed him with his claws, who were now full of blood, dyeing his white paws. Unlike the food, he ate the rat and enjoyed it. It was a relief for his stomach. He finished the rat in a minute but he noticed that his paws were full of blood. "Oh well, I'll clean them up in the lake." he thought.

He walked to the park, just like the day before and went to "Our magic sunset" because even though it was there where Cassandra ran away from him; it was the place where he lived the happiest moments with his family. Now there he was again. He cleaned his paws in the water and set leaning the tree that was facing the lake. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt peace invading his soul, like the wind in a typical fall afternoon. A memory of his parents came to him. "I wish you were here with me right now, mom and dad." he thought. He opened his eyes and looked forward.

-Maybe now I should take that scholarship. Staying here will only cause me more pain and sadness. I can't stop my life because of Cassandra, and I won't do it! Loving her was just a waste of time! And trust me it wouldn't be if she didn't run away from me when I asked her to be my mate! I'm going to Newcastle to be a professional magician! It's my final decision. (he stands up) I'm sure my family will understand. Even if they don't, it's my decision and my life. (now he sees his reflection in the water) I'm not a kitten anymore. This time I must go all by myself with no one.

He turned back and walked back to the junkyard. In fact he didn't mean any of those words he said because it was hard to stop loving the queen he loved his whole life, but it was still hard for him to live with it, so probably it would be better just to go away. He lost the track of time because it was night right now. "Victoria is gonna kill, just like mom would." he thought laughing. Victoria was just like their mother in everything! She gets pessed off when she doesn't know were the three toms are, when the den is a mess and especially when Alonzo comes home completely drunk. Suddenly it began to rain. Mistoffelees looked around him to see if he could find something to protect him from the rain, and there it was. He saw a man throwing away a broken umbrella. Mistoffelees picked it up and tried to open it. It took three times until the umbrella opened. The umbrella was blue all over and there were some holes in the fabric of the umbrella but it was enough to protect him from the rain. Mistoffelees ran back to the junkyard as fast as he could as if he was being chased by the evil.

In five minutes he reached the junkyard and in a few seconds later he was opening his den's door. Victoria approaches him completely pissed off. She was wearing an apron and was cleaning up the kitchen (like always).

-Where in the world have you been Mistoffelees?- she screams with her hands around her waist.

-Hey calm down. I'm home. I just went for a walk alone that's it. Just had to… reflect about my life and my future.- he explains as he sits down in a chair. Victoria gives him a glass of milk and sits in a chair next to him. Mistoffelees thanks her with a smile and drinks a little bit of the milk.

-Is this still about Cassandra?

-Yes. (drinks a little more) You see, I was completely in love with her, sis. Everything here reminds me of her and I just can't forget the moments we were together and her reaction once I told her that I loved her. Staying here just makes things worst for me because I love her and I hate her for what she did at the same time, and it's just confusing! (drinks a little more) I auditioned for a magic school in Newcastle and I got in. I'm going to Newcastle, Victoria.

-WHAT? Look going to Newcastle won't change anything, trust me. The only thing that might change what you feel is if you go talk to her, Mistoffelees. If you don't talk with her you will still fell confused about your heart and you will give your life no value. Please stay here with us, your family, your friends.

-I can't do it Victoria. Not after what she did. If there is someone who needs to say something, well, that's Cassandra and I would try to listen to her. Only that would heal the big wound in my heart. Please try to understand why I have to go. I won't be there my whole life and I will return to the junkyard. I just need to be away for a while and see how my life goes on.-he explained as he finished his milk.

-It's your decision Mistoffelees. I told you my opinion and I was hoping that it would change your mind, but it didn't.(she starts crying and her brother gently hugs her but then she hugs him tightly) Just don't forget who really loves you.

-Don't worry little sis I won't. (he lets her go) Where's Alonzo? I'm going to tell him my decision.

Victoria points at Alonzo's room and Mistoffelees thanks. He knocks the door. Alonzo violently opened the door, grabbed his brother by his arm, threw him against his bed and closed the door.

-Autch!- cried Mistoffelees.- Are you out of your mind Alonzo?

-You are. NEWCASTLE? How can you be so blind Mistoffelees? Tell me!

-WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HEAR? NONE OF YOU UNDERSTANDS WHAT I AM FELLING! IT'S MY LIFE AND IT'S MY DECISION! CASSANDRA BROKE MY HEART AND EVERYTHING HERE REMINDS ME OF WHAT SHE DID TO ME AND I CAN'T STAND IT! NONE OF YOU KNOWS WHAT IT FEELS TO LOVE SOMEONE YOUR ENTIRE LIFE AND THEN WHEN YOU TELL HER WHAT YOU FELL SHE JUST (Mistoffelees starts crying and stops shouting)… she just runs away from you and makes you think "What did I do wrong? Am I a bad cat?". I just want to be away for a while and try to forget what happened and have a good time. The junkyard will always be my home and I will come back when I feel I it's time and I will never forget my family our my friends here. This is why I want to go Alonzo.

Now Victoria and Bustopher Jones were in the room due to all the shouting they heard. Alonzo didn't say a word. He just sat on his chair thinking. Bustopher Jones and Victoria went back to their bedrooms and so did Mistoffelees. His bag still needed to be done for tomorrow. He packed all the stuff he needed. Food, blankets, his magic stuff (except the magic cover that Alonzo ruined), an old map and some photos. But the last photo was hard to keep. It was a picture of him and Cassandra on his first birthday. She was kissing his cheek and he was making a funny facial expression like in Japanese manga with his face turning red and his eyes open. What a party it was. How can a cat forget his first birthday? He decided to take the photo because deep down, he still loved her. He carefully put the photo with the others and his bag was packed. He went to his bed and tried to sleep, but something inside him was waking him up all the time and he only slept 3 hours that night.

It was 6 am when he woke up. He was tired, he was hungry, but he decided the fastest he'd leave, the best it would be. He quiet walked to the kitchen and ate a fish that was supposed to be last night's dinner. He went back to his room and picked his bag. For a moment he looked at his room for a while and a small tear fell of his eye. At that moment his future was very insecure. He took a deep breath and walked out of the den. Outside, his family was waiting for him.

-What are you guys doing here? – he asked.

-We came here to say goodbye. – they answered in a chorus.

-Oh, you guys… - Mistoffelees started crying, even though he hated to cry in front of anyone.

Victoria gave him a gentle hug and told him:

-Don't forget your family, ok?

-I won't sis.

Now he looks at Bustopher who lifts him in the hair with the hug.

-We will never forget you, Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees smiles with a tear in his eyes and looks at Alonzo who is trying not to show his emotions, just to be the tuff guy, but this time he couldn't do it. For everyone's surprise, a tear came out of his eyes and tightly hugged his little brother.

-Please be safe, little bro. I'm gonna miss you.

-Thanks! I'm gonna miss you too.- cried Mistoffelees.- I'm gonna miss all of you.

All of them drew a smile on their faces. Even Bustopher had tears falling of his eyes. The sun came in the horizon, where Mistoffelees was supposed to go. This gave him courage to start his way to the gate and then to Newcastle. He took a couple of steps forward and looked back and saw his family waving goodbye. He waved them and decided to run, so that he wouldn't look back again. And so, Mistoffelees left behind the junkyard where he grew up, where he spent the best and the worst moments alongside with his family and his friends. Now he was on his way to Newcastle, alone.


	6. Leaving London

Mistoffelees was out of the junkyard now facing the big city, London. His body was shaking and he had no idea about where he was supposed to go. He looked at the map. It wasn't a recent map but it was recent enough to give him an idea of the right direction. First he needed to cross the River Thames and then go north to leave London and go to the country. It wasn't an easy task but Mistoffelees was fast and agile, but above all, he was determined.

-If I cross London on foot it will take me days to reach the country. Think Mistoffelees, think. (he looks at a bus) A bus to the north of the region of London ? Wow! Thank you Everlasting Cat! Thank you!

He was overjoyed! He quietly ran to the bus and climbed to the roof. The bus had metal bars in the roof that allowed him to tie his bag and also to lie down on the roof and hold himself against them during the trip. The bus started moving and he holed himself the best he could and closed his eyes because of the wind. The trip finished around 3 pm. Mistoffelees picked up his bag and jumped of the bus. His arms and paws were sore and his body was shaking like a fish out of the river, but that was not going to stop him. He picked up his map and tried to locate himself in it. It was easy and according to the map he was only a few minutes from the country. "Thank god, you taught me how to read a map, Alonzo!" A picture of his family came to his mind. "I'm sorry if I let you down, but I have to do this."

Now there was no going back. He put the map safely inside his bag and went north, to the country.


	7. Gone because of you!

Back at the junkyard not much was going on. The toms were doing their chores and the young queens were dancing. Well not all of them were dancing. Cassandra was sitting in the roof of her den looking at the sun in the horizon with her head resting on her knees. Her expression was sad and there was no shine in her green eyes. In the past two days she spent the whole time in her bed thinking about what happened and what she did.

-I'm sorry, Mistoffelees. I should have never done that. How could I even think that he would hurt my heart just like Tugger did? He is the sweetest tom I've ever known and he was always there to support me and has been my best friend ever, and that's what makes him special and that's why I love him too! I must go apologize him and tell him that I love him too!- she jumps of the ruff and runs to Mistoffelees' den like a lightning. She got there and there was Alonzo fixing a broken window. He saw her approaching and all that he wanted was to slap her, but he kept calm, continued fixing the window and said:

-What do you want from here Cassandra?

She realized by his tone that Mistoffelees told him what happened.

-I came here to apologize him. – she said with her head down.

Alonzo looks at her and starts walking at her like if he was punishing a kitten for something he did wrong. His voice is deeper than usual.

-You can't even look at me in the eyes can you? Shame on you. What you did was bad, Cassandra, really bad. My brother truly loved you, and what do you do? You broke his heart! Right now I even ask myself if you have a heart.

-I do! – she cries – And that's why I came here. I came here to tell him that I realized that he would never hurt my heart just like Tugger did and that I love him more than anything else in the world.

Now Alonzo's tone changes into a deeper tone of anger.

-How could you even think that about my brother?

-I was wrong Alonzo! My heart was broken in so many pieces that it made me run away from everyone I loved because I was afraid to hurt myself again. -she starts crying- But now I know I was a fool to think that about Mistoffelees and that's why I came here to apologize him.

-Well you can go back to your den with that "heart" of yours because Mistoffelees is gone because of you!- cried Alonzo.

Cassandra gasped. He was gone?

-What? Where did he go?

-To a magic school in Newcastle. Are you happy? Maybe there he will meet someone that will love him just like he loved you.- shouted Alonzo.

- Which way did he go? – she asked.

Alonzo turned his back on her not saying a word.

-WHICH WAY DID HE GO, ALONZO? – she fell on her knees crying.

Alonzo saw her and realized she was really sorry and that she wanted to fix it.

-He went to the north of the region of London and then he said he was gonna go through the country all the way to Newcastle.

-Thank you, Alonzo.

-Cassandra, if you truly love him, please don't hurt him again like that. It's too much for him. He thinks he can handle himself alone but he can't. And I am just saying this because I love my brother and I want to see him happy, just like I wish for my sister.

-I will never hurt him again, I swear. If he accepts me as his mate I will always stand by his side and together we will be stronger and help each other like a family.

Alonzo made a sign with his head and saw Cassandra disappearing in the middle of the trash in the junkyard. She ran as fast as she could to the gate. Now she was in London. She had no idea which way was the right way, until she smelled a very familiar scent. Mistoffelees scent! "He was here. That's a start." She followed the scent and it leaded her to a bus that was also going to the north of the region. "The scent stops here. He probably jumped to the roof. But how am I going to know if he really cached the bus?" She looked around and saw a blind old silver tom and decided to go and ask him.

-Excuse me sir. Was there any other bus to the north of the region today besides this one?

-Yes, there was my young lady. Coff Coff. – answered the tom. – There was one this morning.

-And did you see a tom a little taller than me, black and white climbing to the roof of that bus? Oh sorry I noticed you are…

-Blind? – he asked.

-Well, yes. – she felt ashamed.

-There is nothing to be ashamed my darling. You're young and there are still things you need to learn about life. Even though I am blind I can still hear everything around me and my mind sees instead of my eyes. And I'm going to prove you that. You're probably 5 years old, you're a bit smaller than me, you're brown all over and you have a white face and green eyes. And there's hurry in your voice which means you want to find that tom and tell him something. Am I correct?

She was completely shocked.

-Well, yes. That's amazing.

-Oh well but answering to your question, yes there was a cat in that bus, and what a bastard he is! Now Magical Mr. Mistoffelees can't even recognize his father's best friend, the Tenant Coronel Slade, pet of the UK Tenant Coronel Gardiner. I mean gosh.

-You know Mistoffelees?

-Of course I do. I was there when he was born. I was the one who called the queen nurse to help his mother delivering him. And three months later a god damn bomb decides to blind me. AH! – he laughs.

-Wow that's an amazing story but I'm afraid I'm running out of time Coronel. –she looks at the bus that is ready to go- Oh thank you, Coronel for your precious help. – she thanked and started running to the bus.

-Wait. Once you two get back please take me to his den, just to pay him a visit. I will stay here every day, all the time. And may I know your name, please?

-Well, yes, my name is Cassandra, coronel.

The coronel shouts due to the noise coming from the bus:

-That's a beautiful name you got, but you should go now before you lose the bus! AHAH!

-Thank you! – she shouts back and climbs up to the roof.

The bus started moving and she grabbed the bars and holed herself the best she could. "I'm coming Mistoffelees. I will find you even if it will take the whole year to do it. I understand if you don't forgive me, but I will die if I don't tell you that I love you more than anything in this world. I won't stop until I do this, so here I go!"

The trip was hard because it was getting night and she was getting cold. She arrived at the last bus stop around half past seven and there was still the sunset light and the street lights that allowed her to see everything around her. She started looking for Mistoffelees' scent and found it heading north to the country. "If I keep following his scent I will find him. But I'm starving and I'm feeling week. I need to find food around here." She started looking for food in all the garbage bins around but there was nothing that she could eat. She sat against the garbage bin desperate. She forgot to prepare a bag with food and all those stuff. Suddenly a eight year old boy came to her and knelt in front of her. He was a small boy with brown hair, green eyes like hers and a kind smile in his mouth between his cute cheeks.

-Oh poor little queen, you must be hungry.- the boy looks back and looks at her again- Wait here I'll be right back. – the boy runs into his house and two minutes later comes out holding a big cat fish in his hands and gives it to Cassandra.

-My mom's out and she bought this cat fish for my dinner, but I hate cat fish and so I give it to you.- he smiles, gives her a pat. She gives the boy a gentle "meow" as a way to thank and the boy goes home – See ya!

"Such a nice boy." she thought while she finished her fish. She went back to search Mistoffelees' scent and went were the scent was leading her, to the country. "The scent here is still strong which means he can't be that far from here. Now I must run if I want to catch the sunset light."


	8. Forgiveness

It was night and it was getting cold. Mistoffelees was now in the middle of a forest surrounded by trees. The only thing that was guiding him was the moonlight. It was a beautiful full moon light and from there the moon seemed bigger than usual. He thought about Jemima you was probably singing at the moonlight, like always. His bag was killing him and he was cold. He started looking around to find a shelter for the night and he found one shelter that he was not expecting to find there. Up there in a big old tree was a small wood house. "It's better than nothing." He started climbing the tree with his bag on his back. He had to stop a couple of times to breath until he reached the house.

The house was small, had a square shape, there were a couple of tree branches inside, a mattress in the back wall and a window on the front wall where you could see directly the moonlight from the mattress that allowed him to see perfectly everything inside the house.

Mistoffelees sat on the mattress, took of his bag and picked the two blankets he brought to keep himself warm. He ate another fish he brought and leaned against the wooden wall and closed his eyes for a moment. He had a long day so all that he wanted was a good night of sleep, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep.

Not far from there a certain cat was also tired, and that cat, well, queen was Cassandra. It was hard for her right now but the scent was getting stronger and that made her even more determined to find him. She followed the scent until it stopped near a tree. She was depressed. Where did he go? She was 100% sure it was Mistoffelees' scent. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the sky. It was a sleepy "meow". "Hey, I know that "meow". It's Mistoffelees I found him!".

She approached the tree to climb it and smelled the scent again. One of the roots was turned out and it was sharped as a knife. She cut herself deep in the leg and fell.

-AH!- she cried.

Up in the tree Mistoffelees heard it and looked down from the window. He couldn't believe what his eyes saw. Cassandra was there, far from the Jellicle Ball and was hurt. "I can't leave her there and run away like a rat running from a cat." He got down the tree and knelt in front of her.

-Cassandra? What on earth are you doing here?- he asked nicely, even though he was mad at her.

-Oh Mistoffelees –she cried- it's a long story. Autch. – she tried to get up but fell again. The wound opened even more.

-Hey don't force you're leg. It will get even worse. Let me help you. – he said.- I'm going to put you in my back and try to take you to the tree house. Grab my shoulders to hold on.

Gently, he helped Cassandra finding a comfortable position in his back and started climbing the tree. It was hard but not impossible with a little bit of magic. He carefully sat Cassandra on the matter.

-Let me see the wound, please.- he told her and she did it.

He sat next to her in the matter, put his right paw above the wound and closed his eyes very focused.

-Wound heel. – he said and a blue spell came out of his paw into her wound.

-What are you doing, Mistof…- she suddenly felt the pain to decrease and saw that the wound was not there anymore. It was amazing how two simple words made such a marvelous thing. Mistoffelees' breath was a little bit heavier. –What's wrong Mistoffelees? Are you alright?

-"Wound hell". One of the basic healing spells. I only have to put my paw above your wound and focus on the spell. I also used a spell to help me climb the tree with you on my back.- his breath gets heavier- but this spells cost me my energy. You can't commit mistakes because it can cost your life, but it's rare to commit a mistake in basic spells. I'll be fine soon.

He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. His facial expression changed as a wave of anger and sadness invaded his soul. He bit his lips and his paws closed. Cassandra looked at him and realized it was time to give him an explanation.

-Mistoffelees I…- she started.

-You what?- he interrupted.

-I know you're mad at me and you have all the right to be. I shouldn't have done it.

-So why did you?- he cried- I mean if you didn't like me the way I liked you, you could have said so without running away from me and breaking my heart the way you did Cassandra! You never play with someone's feelings! Never!- he stands up and starts walking in circles.

-Wait, please Mistoffelees let me explain everything.- she stands up too- I didn't want to run away from you. I just did it because… I was afraid.

-You were afraid?- his tone becomes more gentle.- Afraid of what Cassandra?

-You see, a couple of weeks ago, Tugger and I were dating a lot. I started feeling that there was something really special between us and then one day, he sees Bombalarina and walks to her leaving me alone. Since that day, he never said a word to me; he didn't even looked at me. He was always flirting with her and that broke my heart too. For days I cried because I thought he was my "prince charmed". I was so afraid to hurt myself again like that, and I made a promise to myself that I would never fall in love again. But I guess I failed. Since that I ran away from you that I have been thinking of you all the time and how stupid I was to do that to you. – she looks down to the floor and a tear comes out of her eye.

Mistoffelees turns back and looks at her. For somehow he wasn't mad at her anymore. They were in the same situation and her face showed him that she was asking him for forgiveness. He gently walks to her and lifts her chin.

-Cassandra, I would never hurt you.- he takes her paw- Even though I _was_ mad at you, I still love you.

-You mean, you forgive me Mistoffelees?- she asked.

-Yes I do forgive you and I will ask you again- he holds her paw with his paws- will you be my mate?

Instead of saying "yes" she gave him a big hug and they fell on the matter.

-Well, I suppose that's a yes.- he laughed.

-Yes. – she says and plants a big gentle kiss in his lips.

Mistoffelees felt like he was flying through white fluffy clouds and all that he felt was happiness invading him and healing his broken heart. But then that "kissing" turned into "mating". That's right. In that old tree house, in a cold night, in only Everlasting Cat knows where in the north of London, in a freezing spring night, these two "love cats" mated. In that night they expressed all their feelings about each other and maybe the temperature was a little bit higher than a few minutes ago (cof cof). Covered with the blankets, they fell asleep nested. Mistoffelees had a big smile on his face and thought he was in a dream. But he wasn't.


	9. As a team

The moon despaired and the sun slightly appeared in the horizon. One by one, the animals came out of their dens to start a new day. Birds were singing their happy morning songs while flying in the air while others were feeding their babies. There were rabbits jumping all over the ground, butterflies flirting in the air and a very nice scent of flowers in the air.

Mistoffelees woke up with the sunlight in his eyes and looked at Cassandra who was sleeping right next to him. "What a night." he smiled. He slowly got up and stretched his muscles. Cassandra heard him and woke up too.

-Well, good morning. – said Mistoffelees smiling.

-Good morning.- she answered while she was rubbing her eyes.

She got up and gave Mistoffelees a gentle kiss in the lips.

-Wow I really must get used to this.- he joked.

She couldn't help it but she laughed. Mistoffelees was so silly but so cute at the same time, it was impossible not to laugh.

-Naughty cat. – she joked.

He gave her a naughty smile and she laughed again. Mistoffelees turned around and noticed that his bag was now in front of the window, and not where he left it last night. He picked up his bag looking for something to eat, but there was nothing in there. His bag was full of bites and all the food was gone.

-Ah damn it!- he shouted.

-What is it?- she asked.

-Birds stole all the food I had in my bag while we were sleeping.- he searches again in the bag- The map is gone.

-And they took my map too.

-Map what map?- she gets nervous.

-I brought a map with me so that I, now "we", wouldn't get lost. It's just gone.

She puts her paw on his shoulder and kisses his cheek.

-Hey, we're a team right? As long as we stay together, with map or no map, we can deal with any situation. –she smiles and gives him pats in the head.

-Of course we will, because as long as we stay together, nothing will ever destroy our love. I love you.- both of them get up and kiss each other.- Now let's go find a river and try to catch some fish.

-Sounds good for me. I bet I'll be the first one to catch a fish.

- Ahah. That's what we're gonna see. C'mon.- he takes her paw and they leave the tree house.

There was a river not far from there with fishes and water level was around their waists. They walked to the water and started fishing. It was hard because the fishes were fast and were jumping all around.

-Do you remember what you told me yesterday?- Mistoffelees asks while he tries to catch a fish swimming around them.

-That I loved you?- she answers while she also tries to catch that fish.

-Yes but you also told me what happened between you and Tugger.- he tries to catch it again.

-What about it?

-Well I think he was a big son of a… hum bastard, a big bastard for trading you.-he says.

She stopped fishing and kissed his cheek:

-Oh honey, that's sweet but you know how Tugger is. It's his nature. I know you would never do the same to me.

-I will never ever hurt you. But say, what did you find attractive in Tugger?- he asked.

-Oh, is the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees jealous of The Rum Tum Tugger?- she jokes.

-Me?! Jealous of him? Never! He is a terrible bore!I just want to know why you found him attractive.

-Well I thought he was physically attractive tom. But with that experience I learned that being physically attractive doesn't matter to find "the one". All that matters is the love that he gives you and all the moments he shares with you.- she says and he takes her paws.

-Still, am I sexy?- he jokes.

-Ahah, naughty.- she laughs.

They were about to kiss when a fish jumps in their direction and they try to catch him and fall on the water. They laughed and laughed and when the stood up they noticed that they were holding that fish, each one with a paw.

-Like I said. As a team we can do anything.- she commented.

-This one is big enough for the two of us. Let's go back to the tree house.- said Mistoffelees.

They walked back to the house laughing and talking. But when they got back to the tree house Mistoffelees detected something strange in the air but he couldn't say for sure what it was, but he already had felt it before.

-Mistoffelees what is it?- she asked looking at him.- Are you ok?

-I don't know.-he looks around the room- It's probably just me. C'mon let's eat the fish.

-Are you sure Mistoffelees?- she doubts.

He nodded. She didn't look very convinced but she knew that Mistoffelees would never lie to her. The sat on the matter side by side and started cutting and eating the fish. While they were eating they talked about whatever came to them. They talked about how it was possible for humans to brush their teeth with toothpaste, how smoking was bad, how cats shouldn't drink alcohol and how Skimble was boring when he talked about trains, until Cassandra brought the final topic.

-Hey Misttoffelees have you ever thought about kittens?-she asked as she finished her fish.

-Sure I did- he says with his mouth full- plenty of times. You know kittens playing in the junkyard all those stuff.- he takes the final bite in the fish.

-No-she laughs and approaches him- have you ever thought about having kittens?

Mistoffelees swallowed the fish without chewing and chocked. A fishbone was stuck in his throat. He coughed and coughed until the spine came out. He recovered his breath and slowly said:

-Having...kittens…me? Hum… well I actually never thought about it. W…why?

-Well, now that we're together I think that maybe we could start thinking about having kittens don't you think?-she asks.

-Well honey I think that maybe we should go back home and build our new den and maybe we can start thinking about kittens. What do you think?- he smirked at her.

-I think you're right. We should way until we're ready to be parents.- she kissed him and smiled back.

"She has got the most beautiful smile in the world." he thought. Mistoffelees stood up and packed his bag again but this time he was heading home. He put his bag on his back and both of them got out of the tree house.

-" _I'm singin' in the rain…" –_she sings.

-_"Just singin' in the rain. What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again…"- _he sings too.

And they spent the next hours singing songs together while going home.


	10. A small setback

Mistoffelees and Cassandra we're going through the forest to get to the bus stop. They were singing together and as they walked, a couple of birds looked at them. This was weird for them to see two cats walking and singing together but they liked it and some of them sang along with them. Mistoffelees watched the birds singing and smiled. "This sure is a happy day. Nothing will ruin it." Now they were singing the song "Way back into love".

-"_Trapped in the past I can't seem to move on."_- sang Cassandra.

-_"I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away. Just in case…"- _sang Mistoffelees but he suddenly started walking. Something made him impossible to move and he felt like he was being tethered by a rope. He tried to get loose but unable to do anything he fell on the ground screaming of pain. It was that weird thing he detected in the tree house. Cassandra ran to him and kneeled next to him. She was worried about him.

-Mistoffelees, oh my god what's wrong?- she said with a worried tone.

He suddenly had a flashback and returned to the last time he detected that weird thing. It was a couple of weeks ago in the Jellicle Ball and he remembered the word he heard after he felt that. "Macavity! Oh no he is using dark magic on me! If she stays here she'll be in danger!"

-Agh Cassandra- he said as he tried to get loose- you have to get out of here right now!- his breath got heavier.

-What?! I'm not leaving you!- she said.

-Agh god damn it just go, please! You're not safe here.- the dark magic gets stronger and he screams again.

-Not safe? What do you…- she didn't have the time to finish her phrase because in two seconds a black cat came right behind her out of nowhere and grabbed her by her stomach with a paw and pointed a knife to her throat with the other one. The cat was familiar for Mistoffelees for he saw him once when Old Deuteronomy was kidnapped by Macavity. The black cat took a few steps back and one to the left. Mistoffelees looked forward and saw Macavity right next to the black cat grabbing Cassandra who was completely scared, not for herself but for Mistoffelees who was unable to make a spell. Macavity looked at Cassandra.

-Well look who have we here. If it isn't the beautiful queen Cassandra.- he said as he passed a finger on her face and she looks away.

-DON'T TOUCH HER!- screamed Mistoffelees who was sweating like a race horse.

Macavity looks at him and walks to him.

-Oh Mistoffelees, I'm so sorry I forgot you were there.- he knelt in front of him.

-Oh please knock out with the "bad guy talking".-he said. One of Macavity's servants in the background laughed. Macavity looked at him.

-Oh, sorry boss.- he said.

-Oh my god I can't believe you hire guys that stupid. I think you should open auditions before you hire someone and say "I don't want stupid servants".-he said and heard all of them laughing.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." thought Macavity- You're being brave for someone who hides behind Old Deuteronomy whenever I show up aren't you? And you didn't even have the courage to go and save him by yourself. No. You simply used one of you pathetic tricks to bring him back and you know why? Because you're a coward Mistoffelees. A coward who always needed his parents to be there to rescue you when you were in trouble. When you were about to be killed.-he says with a threatening voice.

-It… it was your plan? You were the one who sent that Doberman to kill me?-he stuttered due to the chock.

-Oh yes Mistoffelees. It was my plan and I was there watching it and it was one of the best shows I have ever seen in my whole life.

Mistoffelees felt anger coming out of him and finally remembered a spell to get rid of the dark magic Macavity was using on him. He was about to perform the spell but Macavity spotted it and stopped him.

-Don't be so stupid kid. A step in fake will cost you your life- he looks at Cassandra- and hers.-he takes a step back and with his dark magic and his paw he levitates Mistoffelees and puts him face to face.- Now let me show you one of my favourite "tricks".- he said with a threatening voice. He looked forward and saw that there was a big rock, much bigger than Mistoffelees.- You know the thing is, sculpture is one of my favourite hobbies, and I never sculpted a rock before, until know.

Without saying a word, Macavity threw Mistoffelees back against the rock several times. The poor tuxedo cat was screaming in pain and heard Macavity's agents laughing at him while Cassandra was crying.

-He prefers to die like an idiot just to save her! What an idiot!

He almost lost consciousness when Macavity was about to throw him again but stopped when Cassandra shouted:

-STOP IT, PLEASE! I BEG YOU! YOU CAN TAKE ME WITH YOU AND I WILL NEVER RUN AWAY BUT PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM ANNYMORE.

-No Cassandra, please… don't… do it.- whispered Mistoffelees without strength to speak higher.

Macavity looked at Cassandra and then at Mistoffelees and thought for a few seconds. When it seemed like he was going to put Mistoffelees on the ground, he threw him once more against the rock and saw his body full of blood lying on the ground.

-NOOOO!- cried Cassandra.

Macavity approaches her and lifts her chin.

-One thing you must learn is that loving is just a waste of time, my dear. And you know that deep down don't you?- he smiles and takes a step back and looks at his servants- Let's go my servants. Our job here is done and I do believe that we need to show our guest her new home right?

-YES MACAVITY!- they screamed.

All of them got together around Macavity laughing and laughing and in two seconds Macavity and them disappeared by magic believing in the idea that Mistoffelees was dead. What they didn't know is that Mistoffelees was just unconscious.

P.s- Tomorrow I will re-publish the story "A day that changed his life" that tells how his parents died. I just read it and I thought to myself "I can do better than this.".


	11. I will save her!

There was no sound of animals that could be heard. Only the sound of wind that was slowly flying through the air and through his mind. His body was lying on the ground surrounded by his blood. With the help of his arms Mistoffelees raised his stomach and his face from the ground and leaned back against the big rock.

-I have… to get up… I will… find her!- he shuddered just thinking that Cassandra was with that monster.

Mistoffelees tried to get up but he was too weak to move a single muscle.

-Ah goddammit!-he shouted as tears started falling from his eyes. His head was resting on his knees who were involved by his arms. He was hurt, he was weak, there was nothing he could do. A paw lifted his chin up and cleaned his tears away. Mistoffelees couldn't believe his eyes. Right in front of him, sitting on her knees, was a queen that looked a lot like him surrounded by a light.

-M… mom?- he said still crying.

-Yes my little angel. It's me.- she said with a soft tone on her voice.

-Am I dead?

-No, sweetheart you're not. I am the one who's dead but if you stay here leaned against that rock you will join me and your father.

-Mom, there's nothing I can do. I can't move, I'm cold, I'm hopeless.- he explained.

-You're hopeless only if you think you are. You tried to get up, but you fell. You will never get up if you don't keep trying. Think about her. Think that she right in front of you and you want to hug her so badly.

-I want so much more, than to just hug her. I want to be with her forever. I want us to build our new home and to have kittens and watch them grow. I will save her from Macavity no matter what it costs. I will get up!- he shouted and it looks like Lily gave him her paw to get up but once he got up, she wasn't there anymore.- Mom? Mom?- he looked around but and heard her voice in his head. "That's it my little angel. Your love for her his stronger than any obstacle. Remember that once you face Macavity and I am sure that you will save her." Now he heard his father saying "Son we couldn't be prouder. Remember that above all we love you and your siblings. Now go on and show Macavity what you're made of!"

Mistoffelees smiled and thanked them. He closed his eyes and focused on figuring out a spell to end his physical pain.

-Deireadh pian.- he pronounced and suddenly all the injuries in his body disappeared. He felt relieved. He looked at his bag and pronounced a spell so that the bag would go back to the tree house, just in case.

He walked on to where Macavity and his stupid cats disappeared and closed his eyes again. When he was young, his father told him that by locating the place where someone teleported, he could absorb its power with his mind and teleport himself to where the other one went. It wasn't an easy task but it was the only thing that would lead him to Macavity. With his eyes closed he thought about the words and pronounced them:

-Ansin mé!

In a couple of seconds he disappeared from the forest and landed on a cave. Stalagmites were everywhere and every wall had a lighted torch. A thunder cracked outside and a group of bats left the cage, scarring Mistoffelees. A storm was about to begin. Mistoffelees quickly entered in the cave. At the entrance there were 3 paths. One to the left, one in the middle and one to the right. He had no idea with way was the right, so he crouched and tried to find Cassandra's scent. Her scent gave walks toward the right way. He followed her scent through the right way relying on the stalagmites. He couldn't hear anything inside the cage. "Hum I better be careful." He continued walking until he heard someone talking. He looked around and hid himself behind a big stalagmite. Two of Macavity's servants showed up carrying each one a bag.

-I'm telling you. After this I'm done. I'm tired of this crappy job.- said one of them.

-Can you please stop complaining? Look today we get paid and tomorrow we leave this place forever, ok? But first I want to see what he is going to do with her. After all it's not every day that we have a show here right?-the other smirked.

-Oh yeah. C'mon let's get this thing done!- he said and both of them walked away to the entrance.

Mistoffelees slightly came out and continued walking. "I need to get her out of here today!" He went all the way until the end and found himself in a big circular room with plenty of "doors" to more rooms. He began to look room to room and found Cassandra in the second room in a big cage.

-Cassandra!-he ran to her.

-Mistoffelees?- she tried to crawl to him but her paws and feet were tied.- The keys! Those idiots left them behind that big rock.

-I'll get them.- Mistoffelees ran to the rock and grabbed the keys.- Ah crap, I've got six different keys.

He went back to the cage and tried all the keys and tried all of them. The first one was way too small for the whole, the second one was broken, but the third one was the one that opened the cage. Mistoffelees got in and untied Cassandra's paws and feet. Cassandra gave him a big kiss in his lips and hugged him tightly.

-I thought I lost you.- she said in tears.

-Hey, hey. It's all right. I'm here now. C'mon let's get out of here and go home.

She nodded and kissed him again. Both of them got up and safely left the cage, but when they were outside in the grass…

-Oh well well, look who have we here, my friends. Well Mistoffelees, I am surprised that you're still alive, however I don't think that this time you will make it.- said Macavity.

-I don't care if I get out of here alive or dead. All that I want is Cassandra to be safe even if it costs my life.- he prepared himself to start the fight. He his paw he made a move to Cassandra telling her to step back.

-If you wish so, let's finish this.- Macavity did not waste a single moment and jumped on Mistoffelees to attack him.

Mistoffelees was fast enough dodged the attack, but Macavity was faster and more experienced and quickly attacked him again with a big scratch in Mistoffelees' shoulder and a punch in the face that dropped him down. Mistoffelees took this chance and has he fell, he somersaulted backwards and punched him so hard that Macavity fell on backwards. This gave Mistoffelees enough time to charge sparks and to throw them to Macavity but he saw the sparks coming but he made a rebound spell and the sparks hit Mistoffelees and he cried in pain.

-Damnaigh sé!- pronounced Macavity which meant "curse him".

-Sheachaint! –and Mistoffelees dodged.

And so the fight continued for long minutes and in the end both of them were tired and had wounds in their bodies. Macavity punched Mistoffelees once in the stomach and once in the face and the tired tom fell again. Cassandra ran to him but he told her not to and she obeyed.

-You know you cannot beat me. Your pathetic magic tricks cannot be compared to my high magic skills. You can't even move. After I kill you I'll make your little girlfriend my slave forever. In the day she will wash my floor and at nigh… who knows?- Macavity took a step back. Mistoffelees was getting really angry.- Now Mistoffelees prepare yourself to face the destiny you and you should have faced a long time ago.- Macavity prepared himself to pronounce the spell that you take Mistoffelees' life.

But the thought that his parents were dead because of him, that Cassandra would be Macavity's slave for the rest of her life and that they would not return home and stay together forever, all this gave him anger and strength to finish this battle and save her. He quickly got up and charged the most powerful sparks that he had ever done and threw them to Macavity. Macavity fell on the ground and Mistoffelees quickly ran back to Cassandra, took her paw and he teleported them back to the tree house, but Macavity got up before they disappeared and by magic threw an extremely sharp knife that was also teleported with them.


	12. A wound to heal

Mistoffelees and Cassandra fell on the floor like coming out of the sky. They were back at the tree house. It was just like the way they left it. The mattress was in the same place with Mistoffelees' bag on top of the mattress.

-You did it Mistoffelees you did…- she didn't finish the phrase. She looked back and saw Mistoffelees appearing next to the mattress on the floor.

-AAAHHHH!- he cried.-AAAAHHH!

Cassandra ran to him and completely paralyzed when she saw him holding his left shoulder. Drilling his shoulder was the sharped knife that Macavity threw when he teleported them.

-OH GOD! GOD NOT LIKE THIS!- he cried.

Cassandra kneeled next to him and tried to calm him down. Mistoffelees looked at her beautiful eyes shaking.

-Oh Cassandra…

-Stay calm. Let's try to think here. Hum… isn't there any spell that can take that knife off and heel your wound?- she asked, but she was as nervous and as scared as him.

-Well… there is one… that…that can take the knife, b…but if I do it I won't be able to… perform another one… to heel the wound… because it will kill me.- he put his right paw above the wound and pronounced- Scian a bhaint- and the knife by magic removed herself from his shoulder.

Even though the knife wasn't there anymore, the wound was still open and was bleeding profusely and his breath was so heavy that he began to sweat a lot. Cassandra wasn't going to stay there watching her mate dying like that. She got up and started searching in his bag a scarf or something to stop the bleeding. Luckily she found one big enough to tie around his shoulder. She sat next to him and started tying the scarf around his shoulder but has the scarf touched his wound, Mistoffelees shivered at the touch and closed his mouth and eyes so hardly to avoid screaming. Cassandra saw his reaction and said:

-I'm sorry Mistoffelees I know it hurts but I can't let you die not after all you did for me. You are my mate and I will never let you die.

-Thank… you… Cassandra.- he stuttered in a weak voice.

Tears were about to fall from her eyes but she was able to contain them and tied the scarf around his shoulder.

-You'll need food to get better. I'm gonna go catch a fish, ok?- she was about to stand up but Mistoffelees grabbed her paw and said:

-Please… don't leave me.- he grabbed her arm.

-I will never leave you, honey. But you need to get better. I will be back in five minutes.- she touched is face and noticed he was cold like ice.

-I'm sssso cold.- he said.

-Put your arm around my neck, you'll be more comfortable in the mattress and I'll take the blankets you brought to keep you warm. Ok?- she said.

Mistoffelees put his arm around her head and nodded when he was ready to stand up. It was so good knowing that his mate was there for him all the time no matter how hard things were at that moment. It was hard to put him on the mattress but they did it. Cassandra took from his bag the two blankets he had brought and put them around him. He smiled as a way to say thank you. She walked to the door and before leaving she turned to him and said:

-I'll be back in five minutes. I promise.

Mistoffelees smiled again and saw her going away. He closed his eyes for a moment. He thought about his family back at the junkyard who probably were thinking that he was on his way to the magic school and all his friends who he didn't say goodbye. Maybe his family had tell them why he left. He missed all of them so much. He decided it would be better to think about things that he loves to do, like dancing and doing magic. He remembered all the lessons he had with his father and when he was dancing alone or with his friends. He opened his eyes has he heard someone coming into the house. It was Cassandra carrying four big fishes with her.

-I told you I would be back in five minutes.- she sat next to him and gave him one of the fishes and took one for herself.

Mistoffelles took a bite on the fish and said:

-Well I must say Madame, you clearly are the best "fisherqueen" I have ever seen.

-Ahh.- she kissed him on his lips.

-Do you know what I think we should do once we get back home?- he asked.

-Tell me.

-I think we should build our new den together. Near the Jellicle Ball, not too fancy and with plenty of room for our future kittens. What do you think?

-It sounds wonderful. I can't wait to go back home.- she smiled and kissed him again.

After eating the fishes, both of them felt sleepy and were ready to go to sleep. Mistoffelees however felt it was unfair for Cassandra to sleep without a blanket while he was using both of them.

-Here, take this one. It's not fair for you to sleep without a blanket. You can sleep with your head resting on my right shoulder and that way we will both be warm tonight.-he took of one of the blankets and gave it to her.

-Thank you Mistoffelees.- she accepted the blanket and moved to his right side.- You're such a sweet tom.

-Good night, Cassandra.- he whispered to her ear.

-Good night, Mistoffelees.- she whispered to and both of them fell asleep smiling.

And so the night continued but suddenly in the middle of the night, he woke up. He was hearing voices outside speaking.

-Cassandra, Cassandra! Wake up!- he whispered.

-What is it? Is it your wound?

-No it actually hurts a lot right not but I think I hear voices outside.-he explained.

-I can hear them too! Oh no! It's them! Macavity's agents. What do we do?

-Here, guard the blankets in my bag and give me it and whatever you do, don't you ever let my paw go, ok?

She nodded and did exactly what he told her to do. But suddenly one of Macavity's agents came into the house while the others were furiously climbing the tree,

-Well I am surprised that you're still alive. My lord would not like it so I am here to finish the task. I'm sorry but I'm going to kill both of you.- said the taller

-And I am sorry to take this moment away from your memories. Erases cuimhne!- he pronounced and the cat fell on the floor. Mistoffelees felt weaker and ran to Cassandra who was still holding his bag and took her paw. –I'm sorry but if we stay here they will kill both of us.

-What do you mean you're sorry?-she asked.

Mistoffelees didn't answer for he used all his energy left inside his body to teleport them back to the junkyard leaving a band of confused cats behind.


	13. Home at last

From sky they fell, in the ground they landed. But this time, there were no trees around them, no tree house, and no forest. Only mountains and mountains of trash. They were home, they were back at the junkyard. Dust was covering their bodies. Cassandra slowly got up, shocked her body to clear the dust away and looked around. She saw the mountains full of trash, the rats running away from her and the blue sky. She looked around and right next to her was Mistoffelees lying on the ground. She kneeled and gently gave him pat him between his ears to wake him up.

-Mistoffelees you did it again! We're home!

But Mistoffelees didn't move. She gave him a pat again.

-Mistoffelees, wake up. We're home!- she started getting worried because Mistoffelees didn't move again. She turned him around to check his pulse and his breath. She could barely hear his heart and his breath was weak. _"__Well… there is one… that…that can take the knife, b…but if I do it I won't be able to… perform another one… to heel the wound… because it will kill me." _She remembered what Mistoffelees told her in the tree house.

Mistoffelees risked his own life again to save her from Macavity. "I can't let him die!" She got up and cried:

-Help! Help! Somebody help us!

Not far from there a tom was walking around when he heard the SOS. The tom quickly ran to where the SOS was coming as fast as he could. Cassandra was still screaming for help while she was also trying to wake him up. Suddenly the tom showed up between the mountains of trash. It was Alonzo. He ran to her and to his brother who was still lying on the ground.

-Oh Alonzo, thank god you're here!- she hugged him as a reaction for five seconds.

-What happened?- he asked as he looked at his brother.

-It's a long story Alonzo. Mistoffelees is dying! Please help us! I beg you!- tears started falling from her eyes.

-Listen. I'm going to take Mistoffelees home. Jellylorum is there with my uncle and my sister She'll know what to do.- he said and put his brother on his back to carry him.

-I'm coming with you.- she said.

Alonzo looked at her and noticed that she was determined like when she said she was going to meet his brother. He nodded and both of them ran to the den. Cassandra told him everything that happened and Alonzo heard the whole story until the end without interrupting. In the end he didn't say a word and focused on taking his brother home. When they got there Alonzo opened the door with a kick. Victoria was there in the kitchen cleaning the dishes, like always, and she shivered with the noise of the kick.

-Alonzo how many times do I have to tell you not to open the goddamn door like… -she saw Mistoffelees on his back and Cassandra next to him- oh my god. What on earth happened?

-There's no time to explain Victoria. Go get Jellylorum and Bustopher as fast as you can. Mistoffelees is dying! Go!- ordered Cassandra.

Victoria didn't waist a second, took of the brown apron she was wearing and ran to get Jellylorum and Bustopher Jones. Alonzo laid Mistoffelees on his bed. They could barely hear his breath, but at least it was a signal that he was still alive. Suddenly Jellylorum ,carrying an emergency kit, and Bustopher Jones came inside the den followed by Victoria. Bustopher and Victoria were stressed out but Jellylorum was quiet and trying to keep her cool. Alonzo and Cassandra went to the kitchen.

-Where is he?- asked Jellylorum.

-In his room lying on his bed. –answered Alonzo.

Jellylorum nodded and went into the room. The four remaining cats looked at each other without saying a word. Bustopher made a sign for them to sit on the chairs around the table. They did so but they kept quiet for a while. Cassandra realized that it was time to tell them what she told Alonzo. She started from the beginning, when Mistoffelees took her to the see that magical sunset until what happened last night. Bustopher and Victoria looked admired at her while she was telling the story, but Alonzo didn't even look at her. He was looking outside the window and thinking about everything she was saying for the second time. In the end Bustopher and Victoria looked at each other moved by the story.

-Wow, I don't think I have ever heard something like this. I'm so happy that now you two are mates. You're really lucky to have someone like my brother that loves you so much, that he risked his life twice just to save you. –said Victoria with a small smile on her face.

-I was such an idiot to compare Mistoffelees with Tugger!- Cassandra admitted.

-Don't be so hard on yourself my dear. Sometimes we do things in our life that we regret later. You just went through a bad experience with Tugger so it was natural that you didn't want a serious relationship so soon. –said Bustopher.

-Yes that's true, but it may cost his life.- said Cassandra.

-It wasn't your fault that Macavity showed up and kidnaped you.- said Victoria.

Cassandra didn't say a word. She was right, she couldn't predict that Macavity would show up.

-I guess you're right.- she said.

Victoria gave her another smile. Cassandra smiled back but she suddenly felt nauseated and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

-Hum… do you guys think…?- whispered Alonzo.

-Maybe.- answered Victoria and Bustopher almost laughing.

After that she drank a little bit of water and went outside to get some air. Alonzo came out of the den too.

-Are you all right?- he asked.

-Yes, I'm fine. Thanks.

-I am the one who has to say thank you.- said Alonzo.

-Why?

-My brother came back home and he risked his life for you, which means you really love him and he really loves you too. I'm sorry I was so hard on you, but I took care of him and Victoria my whole life and I just want the best for them and to seem them happy. I know he will be the happiest tom on earth with you.

-That's why Mistoffelees and Victoria are so lucky in having a brother like you.- her expression was sad now.

-Mistoffelees told me about your brother. I'm really sorry. From now on you can count me as a brother.- said Alonzo.

-And me as a sister.- Victoria came out.

-And me as an uncle.- Bustopher came out too.

-Thank you so much everyone.- she smiled.

Jellylorum came out of the door and joined the group. They all looked at her waiting for her words. She saw all the nervous faces around her and said:

-There's no need to worry. He is going to be all right. His pulse and breath are recovering and all he needs is to sleep.

-When will he wake up?- asked Cassandra.

-In a couple of days maybe.

- Oh thank god!- said Victoria.

-He is going to be totally fine, right?- asked Alonzo.

-Yes Alonzo, with time he will.- she smiled at the worried brother trying to hide his emotions.- The only thing I have to ask you is to make sure he does not get too cold or fever. If he does, call me.

-Don't worry my dear, we will.- said Bustopher.

Victoria looked at Cassandra:

-See? He's going to be alright.

-Thank god he is. Look I need to go do some stuff I promise I will be right back as soon as possible.

-What kind of stuff?- asked Alonzo.

-You'll see. Please take care of Mistoffelees!- she started walking away.

-Don't worry "Juliet". Here big tough Alonzo is gonna make sure no one touches your sleeping "Romeo".- Alonzo joked.

-"Sleeping Romeo" that one was good.- giggled Victoria.

-Hey what can? I say I am the prince charming of humour. All queens love my sense of humour.

-Especially Jemima.- laughed Bustopher.

-Yup, especially Jemima.- Alonzo agreed.


	14. Happiness in their hearts

After doing what she had to do, Cassandra came back to the den and stood there all the time next to him. But days flew away and Mistoffelees didn't seem to get any better. His family would come into the room to stay there with her and to give her something to eat. They called Jellylorum several times but she always told them "You need to give him time to recover." But one morning, Mistoffelees slightly opened his brown chocolate eyes. He looked around and saw his room and sitting next to him was Cassandra sleeping with her head against the wall holding his left paw with her paws, Alonzo and Victoria sleeping next to the door and Bustopher sleeping under the window. Mistoffelees gave her a pat and said:

-Hey good looking.

Cassandra woke up and as soon as she saw him awake, gave him a big hug and shouted of happiness. The other three woke up and were amazed to see him awake. They all jumped on top of him, hugged him, tackled him, Victoria kissed his cheeks, and they were all crying of happiness inside.

-Bloody hell, Mistoffelees, we all thought you were going to leave us!- said Alonzo as he hugged his little brother again.

-Hey you're never gonna get rid of me so easily.- he joked.

-You sure are a soldier made of iron, my boy.-said a blind cat who came in the room.

-Coronel Slade?- asked Mistoffelees.

-No, it's Santa Claus. Of course it's me! My god not only you don't say "Hello" to your friends on the street and then you can't even recognize them after.- he answered.

-Uh?

-Let me explain to you. A couple of days ago when you were about to catch the bus you passed through me and you didn't even say "hello".- Coronel explained.

-Oh, sorry. I was a little bit frustrated.- he looked at Cassandra- But I'm not anymore.- and she smiled at him.

-I understand, I was just playing with you. AH! She told me everything. I must say I was surprised once I heard that you rescued her from Macavity's paws. What you did was a noble act that many cats wouldn't have the courage to do. Your parents would be proud of you and I am sure your family is as I am.

-We sure are.- said Bustopher.

-Thanks Coronel, but I only did what my heart told me to do.

-You're honest, I like that. Now if you'll excuse me I most go.- said Coronel.

-Where are you going my old friend?- asked Bustopher standing up.

-To the streets. You know I've never been domesticated.- Coronel gave Bustopher a gentle but firm pat on his shoulder.- See you later, my friend.

The four remaining cats got up to say goodbye to the Coronel but he shacked his head and said:

-I know you're doing it with a good intention, but I hate to say goodbye. Besides, I think we'll see each other very soon. Ah! – the Coronel started walking to the door. Bustopher told Alonzo to go and help Coronel.

-Thank you, Alonzo. Here take this.- and he gave Alonzo a picture of a red rose.

-What's this?- asked Alonzo.

-A bird told me that her favorite scent smells like red roses.- the Coronel whispered.

-Oh, thanks Coronel. I almost forgot!- whispered Alonzo smirking. And he walked the Coronel out of the den.

Mistoffelees' stomach began to rumble.

-Oh, I forgot I haven't eaten anything in the last couple of days.- Mistoffelees grabbed his stomach.

-Come. I'm going to prepare us your favorite fish for lunch.- she and Cassandra helped him to go to the kitchen.

-Is there any rice pudding left?- asked Bustopher.

-Yes, uncle.- she laughed- There's still a little bit for dessert.

-Perfect!- exclaimed Bustopher and all of them laughed.

Alonzo came in and sat with Mistoffelees and Bustopher, while Cassandra was helping Victoria preparing their lunch. During lunch, Mistoffelees ate 3 fishes and a rat all by himself until he was full.

-You're going to help me cleaning the table and the dishes, Alonzo.- said Victoria.

-Huh? Why me?!

-Because Mistoffelees probably wants to go out and catch some air with Cassandra and I can't handle this all by myself.

-But…

-No "buts" you're going to help me right now!- she yelled.

-Yes, do as your sister says Alonzo.- laughed Bustopher.

-Don't you laugh so hard because you're going to help me cleaning this too.

-Huh?!

-And don't you even start grumbling! Mistoffelees if you want you can go with Cassandra for a walk.- she smiled at her brother.

-Are you sure you don't want my help, sis?

-I don't need any more help. You two go on and have fun.

-Ok.- said Mistoffelees and he and Cassandra left the den hand in hand.

Once he got outside all they Jellicle cats were there to see him and tell him he was a hero and wish them a good life. They were really happy to see all their friends there and hugged them and talked and laughed for a good time.

-I wish you two the best wishes of happiness for the future.- said Old Deuteronomy.

-Thank you.- they said.

After a while they finally let the couple to go on their walk. They walked all the afternoon around the junkyard until sunset time, when Cassandra asked:

-Hey Mistoffelees, can we go to see that magical sunset now?

-Yes, I don't see why not.- he answered and they walked happily to the magical place he showed her on their first date.

When they got there, everything was perfect, just like the first time he showed her that place. They sat on the grass against the tree and stood there watching that beautiful sunset. Cassandra was sitting in front of him resting on his chest and he had his arms around her shoulders.

-It's so beautiful, isn't it?- she said.

-Not as beautiful as you are.- and he kissed her.

She turned around and grabbed his paw telling him to get up. He did so and they started walking around the lake.

-Honey I have something wonderful to tell you.- she seemed a little bit nervous.

-Why are you so nervous?

-Because I still can't believe it.- she giggled.

-Believe in what?- he seemed a little bit nervous too.

She stopped and grabbed his paws.

-Oh Mistoffelees, I'm pregnant!- she said.

-What?! Ahah!- and he hugged her and kissed her. He was so happy. –But how do you know?

-I talked with the twins and with Jellylorum and Jenny and they said that I am pregnant!

-We're gonna be parents?

-Yes!- she hugged him again.- Are you happy?

-Happy? I'm super happy! My Everlasting Cat! We need to go and tell the others! We need to build our new family den and a big one! Did the twins tell you how many kittens we're having?- he asked.

-I told them not to. I prefer to wait and see.

-Me too! Oh my god I'm so happy for us, Cassandra.- and they kissed each other again. They ran back to the junkyard and Mistoffelees yelled a big "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". Their hearts overflowed with joy. "In three months we'll be holding our kitten or kittens in our paws. I'm so happy right now." they thought at the same time.


	15. This parent's thing

The happy couple went back to the junkyard. The next days at the Jellicle Ball were agitated and full of happiness. Mistoffelees and Cassandra weren't the only ones to be parents. Munkustrap and Demeter announced all the Jellicle tribe that they were going to be parents and they were not the only ones to announce. Jemima and Alonzo; Tumblebrutus and Electra; Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer; Victoria and Plato they were all going to be parents.

Every corner you looked you would see the couples building their new dens together. Mistoffelees and Cassandra's new den was near the Jellicle Ball. It took them a week and a half to finish the den. The den had a kitchen, a bathroom and two bedrooms. The first night they slept in the new den was hard for Mistoffelees. He was used to sleep in his old room in Bustopher's den. But he wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. Alonzo and Victoria left their uncle's den too and couldn't sleep either. Bustopher spent all the night awake. He was feelling lonely and old. Now his nephews and his niece were going to be parents and were living their own lives. "It feels like yesterday they were all born and I was next to my sister holding them in my arms for the first time."

The next three months were not easy for Mistoffelees. In fact they weren't easy for all the toms. The queens couldn't hunt and they used to wake up a lot during the night. One day Cassandra decided to go for a walk with Demeter.

-I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Cassandra. What if you start feeling contractions?

-Mistoffelees we have two weeks until the delivery. I'll be fine. Besides someone who looks at you will see that you need to rest.

-No I don't.- he yawned- I'm perfectly fine.

-I promise you we won't go too far and it won't be long. You rest a little bit. You deserve it!

-Oh all right. Go and have fun, but be careful.

-I will! - she kissed him and walked away.

Mistoffelees went outside and found Munkustrap completely exhausted sitting on a sofa looking to the blue sky.

-Hey, Munkustrap.- Mistoffelees sat next to him exhausted.

-Hey.- said Munkustrap.

-With those circles around your eyes I presume you're as exhausted as me.- yawned Mistoffelees.

-Yup.- nodded Munkustrap. – I have to take care of her, I have to take care of the Jellicle Ball, but it's worth it.

-Did you guys ask the twins how many kittens are you going to have?- asked Mistoffelees.

-No. That way, the birth won't be that special, right?

-Cassandra and I also prefer to wait.- he smiled.

Suddenly, Pouncival jumped from the nowhere and appeared right in front of them full of energy.

-Hey guys, what IS UUUUUUUPPPP?- he gave both of them a strong pat on their shoulders.

-Hey Pouncival.- they said a little bit uncomfortable with the pat.

-C'mon let's go and have some fun together. Let's fight! Yeah!-said Puncival.

-Not now, Pouncival, we're really tired.- yawned Mistoffelees.

-Ah c'mon. Please! Please! Please! Please!- and he jumped to Munkustrap trying to take him off the sofa. But Munkustrap was older and stronger than Pouncival and took him of his back in two seconds.- Not now, Pouncival!- he shouted.

-We used to have such fun before this whole parent's thing. Now all my friends are tired and don't have time to be with me.- Pouncival complained.

-One day it'll be your turn. Why don't you ask Etcetera to go out with you? I've seen the way she looks at you.- Mistoffelees smirked.

-Really?- he looked excited but immediately changed his tone- Uh… I mean. Really?! Etcetera and me as mates? Oh please. I don't need to have a mate. Look you guys stay there all day doing nothing if you want, I'm gonna find Tugger. At least he's not going to be a dad.- and he just went away.

-And our Pouncival is in love.- said Mistoffelees.

-Yup definitely in love, my friend.- agreed Munkustrap.

The sat there for a while talking until Cassandra and Demeter showed up.

-Hey guys.- they said.

-Hey.- they stood up and went to their mates.

Demeter gently whispered something to Munkustrap's ear and he drew a naughty smirk on his face and so did she.

-Hum sorry fellows but I think we must go.- he looked in a sexy way ate Deemeter- Bye Mistoffelees! Bye Casssandra!- they waved them and walked away.

They saw them going away and broke up laughing like lunatics. That was the first time they saw Munkustrap smirking like that. Mistoffelees put his arm around Cassandra´s shoulders and walked back home. As they walked back, Mistoffelees stopped in front of Bustopher's den.

-Maybe you should go and see him.- said Cassandra.

-Yeah, maybe _we _should pay him a visit.

-It's better if you two spend some time together without me Mistoffelees, he needs you and your siblings more than before.- explained Cassandra.

-Well, that's true. But I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone.

-Mistoffelees I'll be fine. Look I'm going now to see Jellylorum to see if everything is ok, so I'm not going to be alone and I'll be home soon.

-Well, that makes me more relieved. Just be careful ok?

-Ok, honey.- she smiled, kissed him and walked away.

Mistoffelees knocked the door. From the inside of the den, he heard Bustopher coming to the door and asking:

-Who is it?

-It's me, uncle. It's Mistoffelees.

Bustopher opened the door and welcomed his nephew with a hug.

-What a lovely surprise, Mistoffelees. Come in, come in!

Mistoffelees came in after his uncle, and Bustopher told him to sit on a chair. In the middle of the kitchen's table was a picture of all four of them together on Mistoffelees' first birthday. He looked around and noticed that some of the stuff were different. The door was re-painted, their old bedrooms were now full of furniture that Bustopher found, but there was room left for a bed in all of them.

-I see you've changed some things here.

-Yes, it gives me something to do. Having your old rooms together makes me feel lonely and old, but I decided to leave some space for a bed. Whenever you want you can always come back.- he smiled.

-The way I see you don't look old at all.

-That's really nice of you to say, but now I'm going to be a grand uncle and yet I can still remember when I used to play with your mom and yet I feel those times so close.

-Hey see the positive side of it, now you're going to have more kittens to play with just like you did with us and mom. I'm sure that they will love you, just as much as we all do.- said Mistoffelees.

-You're right my boy. When is Cassandra supposed to deliver?

-In two weeks. Look can I ask you something?

-Yes. What is it?- asked Bustopher.

-Well, Cassandra and I would love to have you there after the birth.

-Nothing would give me more pleasure than that.- he smiled and looked that Mistoffelees seemed a little nervous- What is it?

-It's just that… How can I know if I'm going to be a good dad? I'm so afraid that something may go wrong doing the birth to her and the kitten or the kittens and I'm afraid that something will happen to them in the future and they'll think I'm a bad dad. Is it natural to feel this?- MIstoffelees asked.

-I think it is. You will never be a bad dad as long as you do what's best for them and listen to their feelings. But sadly some things happen and there's nothing we can do to avoid them. And do think about the worst! Think about the best! In two weeks you will have a kittens resting in your arms and you will feel the happiest tom in the world. Your father asked me that too, when your mother was expecting Alonzo and this was what I told him.

-Wow, that makes me feel much better now. Just one thing: why didn't you have any kittens?

-Well let's say that my relationships with queen never lasted long enough. And taking care of you was like being a father for me.

-Not even with Jenny?

-With Jenny?- Bustopher pretended little bit confused.

-C'mon have you never seen the way she looks at you? You can totally see in her eyes that she has feelings for you, uncle.

-Really? You think she does? Uh uh but anyway I'm too old to have a mate Mistoffelees.

-No you're not. Why don't you give her a chance? This time it might be different.- Mistoffelees made a cute smile.

-Hum… maybe. She's a lovely queen and I really like her but I think I am afraid to… to… -Bustopher didn't know how to finish the phrase.

-To hurt yourself again because of a relationship?

-Yes.- he moaned.

-But you can't shut yourself forever you know? That way you won't feel better, uncle. Feelings are feelings because you can't control them.

-Thank you, my boy, thank you.- he hugged his nephew.

-I wish I could stay here a little more but I have to go and see how Cassandra is. It makes me uncomfortable to know that she's alone.

-Ok, go on. I'm going to talk with Jenny and find out if what I feel.- said Bustopher.

-You go, get her tiger! Bye uncle, see ya!- Mistoffelees walked back and waved.

-See ya! I promise I'll be there no matter what happens!- shouted Bustopher.

-Ok!- Mistoffelees shouted and walked back home.

When Mistoffelees came home, Cassandra was sitting on their bed waiting for him.

-So how was it?- she asked.

-It was good. We talked for a while and all. So what did Jellylorum say? –he sat on the bed next to her.

-Everything is fine. In fact I can also feel the kicks. Here put your paw on my belly.

Mistoffelees gently put his paw on her belly and felt a kick and laughed from joy.

-You can also ear the hearts.- she added.

Now Mistoffelees put his ear on her belly and heard the beautiful sound of their hearts. He tried to count how many hearts he heard but it was impossible because they were beating one next the other, making it really hard to count. He raised his head up and said smiling:

-Can you believe it? In two weeks they will be resting in our arms.

-I know. I'm so excited! Did you think of a name that you would like to name one of them, when they're born?- she asked.

-Well I have one in my head, but maybe we should wait to see if they're a tom or a queen. What about you?

-I also have one name in my head, but we'll have to wait.

-You will see. The days will run faster than the wind.

-I hope so. I can't wait to have those kittens in our arms.

-So do I.- and he kissed her.

-Oh I made us dinner. The rat is ready to eat!

-Have I ever told you that you're the best cook in the world and that I love when you make grilled rat with lemon?

-Really? I hope you will never say this in front of your sister.- she laughed.

-Better not.- he laughed too.- Otherwise I'm dead!

After dinner, Mistoffelees helped Cassandra cleaning the dishes and saved the rest of the rat, just in case if she gets hungry during the night. They wished each other goodnight and fell asleep nested in one another.


	16. The royal kitten

The days flew away, and as they flew, Mistoffelees and Cassandra would get more excited. But they weren't the only ones. Old Deuteronomy was happier than ever because he was going to be a grandfather.

One night, Demeter started in labor and the news quickly spread all over the junkyard. Munkustrap was inside the den standing next to Demeter and Jellylorum was also there to help her delivering. Old Deuteronomy and the rest of the Jellicle Cats were outside the den waiting for news. Mistoffelees and Cassandra were also there. Mistoffelees was sitting against a garbage bin with Cassandra sitting on his lap. He had his arms around her holding her paws, resting on her belly. His head was resting on her shoulder.

-I hope it won't be like this when you go into labor.- Mistoffelees whispered to Cassandra's ear and she laughed.- Hey if you feel… you know… you say right away and I'll take you home.

-I know honey. But I'm fine, so don't worry.

-My Everlasting Cat, why is it taking so long?!- said Pouncival who was right next to them with his arms crossed.

-This things take time Poucival. Even hours.- said Cassandra.

-Yeah, Old Deuteronomy is going to be a grandfather and is calmer than you.- added Mistoffelees.

-I'm just so bored.- he complained.

After 30 minutes of waiting he saw Munkustrap coming out of the den with something wrapped in a blanket in his arms. Inside that blanket, was a kitten. All the Jellicle Cats gathered around him to see the kitten. Munkustrap looked at the kitten with the biggest smile on his face and walked to his father, followed by the Jellicle Cats and handed him the kitten.

-Dad, I want you to meet your granddaughter, Heather. Look at grandpa Heather, look!- his tone sounded sweeter than honey.

-AWWWW!- the Jellicle Cats said together like a chorus.

Old Deuteronomy gently held the small kitten in his arms and looked at her. Her fur was yellow like Demeter's, she had black feet and black stripes like Munkustrap's , her face was white and her head fur and ears were like Munkustrap's but they had yellow instead of white and her tail was black. Old Deuteronomy smiled and patted her head.

-She is beautiful. She has got something from both of you.- said Old Deuteronomy.

-Not just from both of us. A few minutes ago she slightly opened her eyes and guess who's eyes she as. Yours!- said Munkustrap. Old Deuteronomy smiled and gave Heather back to Munkustrap. Munkustrap allowed everyone to look at little Heather. The Jellicle Cats congratulated Munkustrap, Old Deuteronomy and went inside the den to congratulate Demeter who was resting on her bed.

The little queen quickly fell asleep on her father's arms.

-Well, looks like someone is tired, huh? I'm going to take her home.

-Are you alright, Cassandra?- asked Mistoffelees.

-Yes, I'm just a little bit tired.

-Well, let's go home then. I'm feeling a little bit tired too.- he took her paw and helped her to get up. Cassandra couldn't walk as she normally would because of the weight of her belly. They said goodbye to everyone and walked back home.

-You know, while I was looking at Heather I was thinking: so small and she already has a big responsibility with her. Can you believe that in a few years that little queen will be the next Jellicle leader?

-I thought that too. But remember, she will grow up with time and learn all that she needs to be a leader like Munkustrap or Old Deuteronomy.

-But still, don't you think that's too much to ask a kitten?

-Hey, don't be like that. Some things we can choose, others we can't, and that's how life is. But I don't think he is going to be tough on her.

-How can you be so sure?

-I think the smiles on their faces today will prove it.- he smiled at her.

She looked at him and smiled too. She noticed that he still had the bandage on his left shoulder.

-When was the last time you changed it?- she asked.

-Hum… recently.

She and looked at him like, "C´mon, I know you're lying."

-Ok, a week.

-I thought so.

-But really, it doesn't hurt anymore. I think I can take it off already.

-Good, but Jellylorum was very specific when she said to change the bandage regularly.

-Oh god- he stopped walking- oh my god! Oh dear god!

-What is it Mistoffelees? Are you ok?!- she shouted.

-GGAAHH!- he fell on the floor holding his shoulder and acting like he was having seizures- I'M DYING BECAUSE I FORGOT TO CHANGE MY BANDAGE! GAAAHH! AHAHAHAHAH!

-That was not funny!

-Ah c'mon, I was just kidding.- he got up and hugged her- Are you mad at me?-she gave a small laugh- Are you?

-No because as much as I try, it's impossible to get mad at you.-she kissed him- Let's go and I'll change you the bandage.

When they got home, Mistoffelees sat on their bed and Cassandra sat in front of him and with a bowl of water beside her and started changing his bandage. The wound was gone and the only thing left was a small scar. She took the bandage off and asked him:

-Does it hurt when you move your shoulder?

He moved his shoulder a couple of times back and forth and said:

-Nope. It doesn't hurt at all. I don't think you need to put another bandage.

-Ok but I'm going to clean it, just in case.- she took a cloth, ran it in water and started cleaning his shoulder. "I really am the luckiest tom in the world." he thought.

-Remember the first time we met?- he asked.

-Of course I do. We were five months old and you asked me to dance par de deux with you.- she laughed.- You tried to lift me but we fell.

-And then I tried to transform a scarf into a beautiful flower but I accidentally burned it and we had to call my dad to extinguish the fire.

-AHAH. I still remember that like it was yesterday.

-And here we are now, five years later just about to be parents. I don't know about you but I'm really excited. I never had the chance to hold a kitten in my arms.

-I'm excited too, but I'm also a little bit afraid that something may go wrong.- she finished cleaning his shoulder and sat next to him.

-Hey- he put his arm around her shoulders- there's nothing for you to fear because I'm going to be there with you and Jellylorum will help us.

-You promise?

-Yes, I do.- he smiled.

-Oh, I love you!- she kissed him- AAAWWW!-she yawned.

-Yeah I'm tired to let's go to sleep.

-Goodnight, Mistoffelees!

-Goodnight, Cassandra!


	17. A bad decision

The sun's rays passed through the window, blurring Mistoffelees' face. He slightly opened his eyes and woke up. His paw was resting in Cassandra's belly, who was still sleeping. Inside he felt the kitten's kicks and smiled.

-I can't wait to hold you in my arms. Mommy and I will love you forever and we'll never let anything happen to you. I promise.- he kissed her belly.

He looked at Cassandra and saw a relaxed and happy expression on her face. Her breath was smooth as a pleasant summer breeze. Mistoffelees felt his stomach rumbling with hunger. Without making noises, he went into the kitchen to find something to eat. But the food was gone last night. There wasn't even a piece of fish left. "Damn!" he thought. "I'm going to leave her a note and ask someone to look after her while I'm gone."

He picked up a pen and a small piece of paper and wrote:

"_We ran out of food. I had to go out to find some but I won't take long. I'm going to ask someone to be here with you._

_Love you,_

_Mistoffelees."_

He left the note right next to their bed and walked out. It was 8 in the morning and only the elder cats of the tribe were awake. Jellylorum was sitting on an old chair making crochet. Chrochet was her favorite hobby and nobody was better than her. She was so focused that she didn't even hear Mistoffelees approaching.

-Good morning, Jellylorum.- he said.

-My Everlasting Cat, you scared me! Ugh! Good morning.

-Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to. What are you doing?- he asked.

-I'm making a blanket for Heather. Last night I was so touched by helping Demeter delivering her that I decided to make her this blanket. It's not that much, but it is something.- the blanket was half finished but you could see half of the Jellicle moon in the sky full of stars around her. The wool yarns were almost gone.

-Listen. I need to ask you a favor.

-Ok, what is it?

-We ran out of food and so I have to go find some. Could you please take care of Cassandra while I'm gone?

-Of course, dear. I just have to go home and get more wool yarns, but I'll be very quick.

-Don't worry. She is still sleeping.- he smiled- Thank you. If anything happens, I'll be in the park.

-All right, sweetie. Bye!- he left as fast as he could. She picked up her stuff and walked away. "As time flies." she smiled. When Mistoffelees and the others were born, she was a two year old queen wanting so badly to become an adult. She watched them growing up. She watched Mistoffelees and Cassandra dancing and playing together. Now, they were expecting their kittens and what was she doing? She was sitting there, sewing a blanket. Her mate was still sleeping, and so was her three year old daughter, Etcetera.

Back to the den, Cassandra was still sleeping. Suddenly, a kick pain in her belly woke her up. She knew what that meant. She entered in labor. She tried to stand up, but another contraction made her fall. This one was stronger and longer.

-AAAAWWWW!- she shouted. She looked around the room and noticed the note Mistoffelees left her. – Oh, just perfect! Help! Help!-cold sweat was trickling down her face. She cried for help again, but no one seemed to hear. It scared her the fact that she was all alone. Something could go wrong and it could be fatal.

Pouncival was taking a morning walk around the junkyard. "Help! Help" he heard.

-Hello? Who is it?

"Help! Help!" he heard again.

-Wait, that's Cassandra's voice! Oh no!- he changed direction and ran as fast as he could. He followed the sound of her cries and they took him to her den.

-Cassandra it's me, Pouncival! I'm here!- he shouted near the door.

-Pouncival? Oh my god! I can't stand up! You'll have to break the door.- she shouted from inside.

Pouncival took a step back. Then, with two kicks he managed to break it and enter the den. He found Cassandra lying on her bed full of pain.

-Oh Pouncival, thank god you're here!- she cried.

-Listen- he bent down and grabbed her paw- I'm gonna go get Jellylorum to help you. Ok?

-Oh please don't leave me alone! I beg you!

-I don't know how to help you, Cassandra! I'll be back in a second, I promise.

-Ok! Go!

He did so. "She must be home now. I have to find her!". In fact, she was leaving her den when she saw him running like someone who was being chased by the devil.

-Pouncival, what's wrong?

-It's… it's- he cached his breath- it's Cassandra! She is in labor!

-My Everlasting Cat! You go and tell Mistoffelees to come! He's in the park and probably near the lake.

-Ok, will do!

In the park everything was calm. Mistoffelees was sitting by the river fishing. He had already caught two small fishes. He dipped his paws in the water to catch another one, but the fishes were too fast. "Why can't you just stay put while I attempt to kill you?" he thought.

-MISTOFFELEES!- he turned around once he heard his name. Then he saw Pouncival in a hurry coming to him.

-Oh, hi Pouncival. What are you doing out here so early?

- Mistoffelees… you… have to… she…- Pouncival was so tired and nervous that he couldn't say anything.

-Calm down Pouncival, calm down. Look at me. Take a deep breath and talk.

Pouncival did what he suggested. Now being able to talk he said:

-Mistoffelees you have to come quick! It's Cassandra!

-Cassandra? What happened?! Is she ok?!- Mistoffelees put his paws on Pouncival's shoulders. He felt a shiver coming up his spine. Pouncival tried to speak, but the nerves only allowed him to do silly expressions. –For god sake! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!

-She went into labor.- there was no need for more words. Mistoffelees turned around in a split second and ran away as fast as he could. "Shoot! I should have stayed there! I'm such an idiot!". – Hey Mistoffelees wait for me!

But Mistoffelees didn't even look back. He didn't want to miss the birth for anything else in the world!


End file.
